Heart 2 Heart
by bubbleBubbleBubblePOP
Summary: A missive twist of fate awaits those who continue their path. A disturbance caused by the most Cliché thing ever-  Love.  HunnyOC KyouOC TamaOC MoriOC ChikaOC SatoOC NekoRenge KanaHaru KaoOC- Warning: Yuri pairing and Yaoi mentions Rated M for language on
1. FML

_**A/N: this is the first chapter please r&r **_

_**Paris point of view  
>please enjoy from cake and sari <strong>_

* * *

><p>.UUY LOOOOY67 TRYGFCHVBJVKDJCFVKOUKHFKJHGFK.

Sorry, I fell asleep.

SPLAT

That is the moment some BITCH decided to push me into a mud puddle.

BOOM

This is me using onomatopoeia to describe to sound of me hitting her over the head with a very large book on how to solve rubix cubes.

Her so called posse fell to their knees

"Are you ok Becky!"

"What a BITCH!" I turned around blew a raspberry and said;

"Boo. You whore." And casually skipped off into the distance.

3 points to me,

0 points to Beckie, Becky and Becci.

Yes, I am aware that all their names are same.

Yes it pisses me off to.

To make things better, my teacher confiscated my Rubix cube.

I hit that bitch over the head with the same book I hit Becky with.

Then she took that book and expelled me.

FML.

Walking home as slow as I possibly can.

I do not want to enter that house and confront my Mum and Dad.

I am going to die.

Well… JUST my Mum actually. My Dad's a pansy.

3. 2. 1.

I open the door mum is sitting on the stair case.

I take a step into the house, close the door and Mum goes BALLISTIC.

"HOW DARE YOU GET EXPELLED! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING THAT STUPID YOU IDIOT?"

To be honest, I tuned out of the lecture a few hours back…

When I said I was going to die- I meant my ears.

I tuned back in when mum said;

"You got that?"

"Eh… Repeat?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE WITH YOUR GRANDPARENTS IN JAPAN AND ATTEND A PRIVATE SCHOOL CALLED OURAN ACCADAMY! Maybe they'll set you straight!"

… I thought this was supposed to be a punishment…

BEST PUNISHMENT EVER!

I 'pleaded' to Mum.

"No! PLEASE let me stay!"

"NO you are leaving in 2 days!"

"NOOOO I AM NOT GOING." I pleaded

"One day!" Mum yelled.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Tomorrow morning!"

…My life… Is complete.

I ran into my room, slammed the door and had a silent party before I started packing. I pulled out all three of my suitcases- one of which contained my rubix cubes, and rubix cube book collection. If you didn't get the memo- I like rubix cubes. …A lot.

It took me hours to pack!

When I (FINALLY) went to bed at 2am, I couldn't sleep.

I WANTED TO LEAVE NOW!

Finally, I got on the plane and took off.

I found my seat- and sat down (Just my luck) seated next to an old cranky man who look like he was going to barf any second.

I took out my rubix cube that I put in my hand baggage.

It was the old shitty one that made this horrible noise whenever you turned it.

Two hours into the flight, the old man tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mind stopping that love? I'm trying to sleep." What did I do? I screamed in his face; "BOO, YOU WHORE!"

Just kidding. Why would I do that to an innocent old man? I threw a book at him! Kidding! Kidding!

I got out of my seat and found the nearest flight attendant. I started to fake cry. "Excuse me miss! This man who I am sitting next to, is touching me in inappropriate areas! Can I PLEASE be moved?"

"We will upgrade you immediately. There are only spare seats in 1st class- do you mind?"

"No! Not at all! Anything to get away from him… I will go get my things" I turned away turned away and smirked.

I got my things went through the Curtain to 1st class and sat down.

Best punishment ever.

I think the attendants were getting a little bit pissed at me. Every 5 minutes I was demanding; a drink, food, or chocolate.

Did I mention best punishment ever?

When we landed, I got my bags and went through customs.

IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS! Why? Because they were questioning me on why I had so many rubix cubes!

What did they think- I had drugs hidden in them? Some people…

I simply explained that I FREAKING LOVE THEM.

I zipped up my bags and left, going to the pickup zone.

It took my grandparents a following 2 hours to get there.

A big, fat, ugly, white, stretch limo pulled up.

The doors opened and my Grandma stepped outside.

I DIDN'T KNOW SHE COULD WALK!

I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS RICH!

Once again…

Best punishment EVER.

We got to her house.

No wait-

It's a mansion.

No wait-

It's a little town!

We got out of the limo and the first thing Gran screamed was;

" OOTORI CUT THIS STUPID TREE DOWN THE FLOWERS ARE FALLING OVER THE FENCE AND ONTO MY LAWN!"

Wow this is where I get it from.

I got lost on the way to my room-

IT'S THE SIZE OF MY OLD HOUSE!

I unpacked my bags-then I had a small staring session out my window all I could see was one of next door's bedrooms.

Suddenly said bedroom's door opened.

It was an Ootori boy around 17 WITH ONLY A TOWEL ON!

I thought to myself;

Mmmmmm… That's one sexy, sexy 17 year old…(I hope)

Then he took off his towel!

BEST PUNISHMENT EVER!

He turned and looked straight at me through his window.

I closed the Curtin and LEGGED IT.

I was tied and went to bed.

I had school the next day- How fun. Ouran Acadamy here I come!


	2. Transfer

**_HEY-ETH GUYS!  
>How was your day? You know what- Don't answer that unless you plan on commenting.<br>AND, ANSWERING THE QUESTIONS;  
>IchigoXRukia: You'll have to wait and see, you bleach fanatic. Nah, kidding- her name is Paris <em>_J__ She moves from Australia- NOT France. XD  
>Tuyy: Yes, We really, really do love our K-pop.<br>(We're actually performing some K-pop dances for a convention. Cool right?)  
>And, you won't be disappointed. We promise A LOT of whacking Chika over the head with kendo sticks, Books, and other useful tools Satoshi can use to make sure Chika is brought up the correct way.<br>Also! Apologies for the intolerable grammar in the previous chapter.  
>I hope this one is better.<br>Enjoy!_**  
><strong>-<br>Kai P.O.V**

Okay, so usually- at four in the morning, you're asleep.  
>But, NOOOOO. Apparently this does not apply to me.<br>Instead I'm being attacked by some huge, sweaty guy with bad breath.  
>Yuck, yuck, yuck.<br>But-wait. There is a good side to this.

Really, there is.  
>I get to kick his ass as much as I want.<br>And I'm Barely 15!  
>He awkwardly lunged towards me, and I wanted to puke, because his fat was jiggling everywhere.<br>He has bigger boobs than me.  
>Weehoo.<br>I casually stepped out of his path and swiped his legs, causing him to fall- and create movement of the tectonic plates.  
>Well done fatso!<br>You managed to ruin my Dojo, now GTFO.  
>Oh! Look he can move!<br>So he DIDN'T squash his OWN body on the fall to Jupiter?  
>That's fine, come at me bro.<br>He did alright, and he managed to knock my ponytail out of place.  
>"Did you learn that at fat camp?" I sneered.<br>He growled and lunged at me again.  
>FALCON PUNCH!<br>BUHAAHAHAHA!  
>The guy was officially beaten.<br>"KO!" The ref. -Japan's current secretary of defense at the time- Announced as I smiled victoriously.  
>"Maybe you amateur white belts should stop challenging the REAL thing." I winked at the guy now whimpering on the floor.<br>I tightened my black belt and looked around the Dojo.  
>"So, was that the last one?" I asked the Ref.<br>He nodded and I sighed in relief.  
>"Oh, thank GOD. CUZ' I need coffee. And I need ALOT of it." I groaned, using a towel to wipe off some sweat on my forehead, I went and got changed and headed into the main household.<br>"Yo! Kai!" My cousin, Rato called, handing me a bottle of water.  
>"Can't wait to see you in a mini-skirt." He snickered. I glared and slapped his shoulder.<br>"What? I'm just curious to see what you look like as a GIRL." He laughed.  
>"Maybe you didn't notice, but I AM a girl." I informed him.<br>"No shit! Really?" He asked sarcastically.  
>"Really." I said back, treading all over his fun.<br>I threw my water bottle at his head playfully, and started to run.  
>"Race you to the kitchen!" I called, speeding up three stair cases and tripping over on the fourth.<br>I finally reached the kitchen, trying to catch my breath- to find Rato standing there calmly with a smirk, and my water bottle.  
>"YOU CHEATER!" I accused.<br>"I didn't cheat, I used the elevator- COMPLETELY DIFFERENT." He argued.  
>I growled in frustration, and told the cook what I wanted for breakfast.<p>

To be completely honest- I actually looked darn good in that light brown, pleated mini-BELTTHAT BARELYCOVEREDMYASS.  
>At least I wasn't wearing the high school uniform.<br>Sucks for them. The girls have to wear pale yellow fluffy layered dresses with puffy shoulders, white stockings and black shoes.  
>Unfortunately, this will be my uniform as well next year.<br>I decided on putting black stockings and the really tight, black mini shorts that dancer's wear- underneath the skirt.  
>I think I liked the lobelia uniforms MUCH better.<br>Pity some creepy girl decided she just wouldn't accept I wasn't interested in women.  
>So I had to move to the closest darn place. Ouran Private A-fracking-cadamy.<br>Yee. The fun.

Hey, I have a trick question for you guys!  
>What is 1+1?<br>That's right kids, it's three.  
>That is my way of saying, yeah- I flunked math.<br>My good subjects, you ask?  
>Let's see…<br>Drama, Failing and sport.  
>Rato didn't let me live down wearing that mini-skirt, that's for sure.<br>He's just jealous he can't wear one.  
>In fact, I reckon he would parachute my skirt up in front of the school if I wasn't wearing shorts underneath.<br>He isn't a perv… He just likes to piss me off. A LOT.

We were in the limo to school currently, and I quite calmly sipped my coffee.  
>Until Rato thought it would be funny to knock it all over my uniform.<br>It fucking burnt, like HELL.  
>I hit him so hard, because I didn't have a spare uniform.<br>Great, I can just picture my class introduction;  
>"Hi I'm Kai! I'm 4.12 Inches, 45 Kilos and my shirt is transparent, enjoy staring at my bra!"<br>Luckily, I had my school jacket to hide it.  
>So, we arrived at the school, and guess what!<br>Rato parachuted me ANYWAY. PLUS- he got away with it, by hurrying back into the car and having it drive off while I was still patting it down.

So, I walk in and realise- I'm an hour early.  
>Great.<br>Casually walking around the school, getting REALLY lost, finding an empty room, walking around the school again and ending up at the Chairman's office.  
>He better have a pretty fucking fancy chair.<p>

After about twenty minutes of consistent knocking on his office door. I decided to trust my better judgement and wait for him to arrive.  
>I kind of contemplated why the designers felt the need to put pink wall paper all over the school.<br>It didn't bother me, I was just curious.  
>A girl with blonde hair tied up in a loose ponytail arrived and knocked on the door.<br>after a minute or so, she took the seat next to me.  
>"What's that?" I asked, looking at a small colourful cube in her hands.<br>She looked at me and grinned.  
>"It's a Rubix cube." She told me.<br>I nodded slowly, and she put it in my hand.  
>"Try to get all of the same colour on each side." She said.<br>"Sorry, what?" I asked. She sighed and took it back off me.  
>"Like this." She said, turning the cubes in various directions before having each side completely consisting of the one colour.<br>"Oh… Wow… Are you in the high school?" I asked.  
>"Doesn't the high school banana pudding dress give it away?" She replied.<br>"Not that you care, my name's Kai. It's my first day here." I told her, for no reason.  
>"I'm Paris, and yeaaahhh, it's my first day too." She said with a nod.<p>

After listening to the chairman rant for an hour he had a girl with frizzy blonde hair and a fringe escort me to my class, while him, himself showed Paris to her's.  
>The girl I was with, had been moved up to the third grade in the middle school, because she was too 'smart.'<br>Her name is Yuin, but she lets me call her Yui, for short.

Standing outside the classroom door, taking deep breaths,  
>I turned the nob…<br>I opened the door...  
>Well, actually I didn't get that far, because the teacher inside the classroom opened it first, and I fell.<br>On top of him.  
><strong>-<br>R&R GUYS!  
>- Sari &amp; Cake<strong>


	3. Feeling Rebelious?

Sari and I had been in the mansion for nearly three days.  
>My mum even stopped in to enrol us at our new school.<br>It had some schmancy name like;  
>Ourgan Le 'cademy something long and French sounding.<br>Wait- let me check the brochughhh.  
>Oh. That's disappointing. It's only three words.<br>I WANT MY MONEY BACK.  
>THERE BETTER BE SOME SMOKING HOT GUYS!<br>WITH ABS!  
>So, right now- we're uniform fitting.<br>Yeah.  
>UNIFORM fitting.<br>Ew.  
>So, like my name's Keki and stuff.<br>People call me Cake.  
>Lol jks. CORPSES call me cake.<br>Exceptions for Sari. Who was my 5.11 foot tall cousin from Libya.  
>She, currently was attempting to zip up my yellow custard coloured muffin dress.<br>…I hate custard.  
>Hahaha. Jks.<br>I hate the COLOUR of custard.  
>Ew.<p>

So, we started school today.  
>OMG SOO FREAKING AWESOME RIGHT?<br>No. Go home.  
>Yeah. Actually, I think Sari had the same attitude about Ouran as I did.<br>It looked like a rich bitch school.  
>We'd most definitely fit in.<br>LOL.  
>Jokes.<p>

SARI P.O.V

Alright. We DID arrive early.  
>The reason we got to class late, was because Cake decided that she would leave, the moment she walked in and spotted pink wallpaper.<br>Sometimes she acted so immature.  
>But I'm one to talk.<br>Anyway, So the teacher was going on about introductions and blah, blah, blah.  
>Ooh, how fun.<br>I scanned the class lazily. No one really stood out.  
>Seriously.<br>Cake, on my right, was scanning the room for hot guys.  
>Ones that fit the bill?<br>Blonde hair and Abs.  
>For me…<br>Well let's just say… Glasses are pretty sexy- no?  
>But Abs are a close second.<br>… Maybe someone with dark hair? Blonde is too pretty…  
>No one stuck up… Or too loud…<br>The teacher allowed us to have a quick introduction of ourselves.  
>Cake, of course, went straight into it- jumping up on the teacher's desk.<br>She grinned at me- and I automatically knew what to do.  
>She counted herself in, before doing a basic beat box.<p>

KEKI- POV

"YO! My name is Sari,  
>And my friend is CAKE.<br>We're the kinda people,  
>That you'll learn to hate!<br>Dare to mess with us,  
>You'll be slapped across the face.<br>Unlike all you newbies,  
>We ARE NOT ASHAMED."<br>I joined in the rap.  
>"Um, Sari can I ask what was with that last line?"<br>She answered back.  
>"Can't remember what I said, but at least it rhymed."<br>I started my bit.  
>"If you wanna be our friend,<br>You should hold your tounge.  
>'Cuz you'll regret it if-<br>You say something wrong."  
>I nodded my head along to the beat. Sari took over.<br>"Even knowing us at school is a dangerous task-  
>If you're not careful I'mma kick your A-"<br>"ENOUGH!... Girls... Please. Go take a vacant seat." The teacher said, cutting her off. Sari pouted and muttered something about it getting to the best bit.  
>A pip-squeak with blonde hair in the back corner of the room started clapping ecstatically.<br>"WOW! That was really good!" He shouted.  
>Sari looked like she was about to thank him. But I interrupted her.<br>"What's your name?" I asked, in the girliest, nicest, voice I could vomit up.  
>"Hunny!" He replied with a giggle. "And yours is Cake!"<br>"And This guy… Is dead." Sari sighed.

Paris P.O.V

At first, I thought the principal was going to rape me.  
>But it's ok. He's just a very creepy, misunderstood old man.<br>I never said he wasn't evil though. And I never said he didn't rape me.  
>I just implied it.<br>Or did I?  
>-Insert suspenseful music about here Mr Soundeffectsdude!-<br>So, my teacher was some ugly, fat old woman- who really needed the name Mrs Crumplebottom.  
>It has quite a nice ring to it, don't you think?<br>Better yet, we were having an ENGLISH languages class.  
>My first language IS English.<br>Mrs Crumplebottom seemed to think I was stupid or something.  
>She was just staring at me as if I was a rodent.<br>"Just take a freaking picture!" I snapped in English.  
>She jumped, and looked at me- surprised I could speak.<br>Yeah- I'm a human life form, GENIOUS.  
>"Ah, Hallo. I am very sorry about this." She said, with a smile, proud of her- I must say, TERRIBLE English.<br>"Yeah, me too." I replied in a snarky tone.  
>"This is class A Engrish!" She said, holding out her hand.<br>"Ooh. ENGRISH. I speak I that!" I said, ignoring her hand.  
>"Can I sit down somewhere?" I asked her.<br>She gestured around the classroom.  
>Only about eight people were taking Engrish?<br>Awesome.  
>I sat in the very back corner.<br>Mrs Crumplebottom asked me to count to Two In Engrish.  
>TWO? SERIOUSLY?<br>"Let's see… One-one was a racehorse, Two-two was one too…  
>One-one, WON one race, Two-two Won one too!"<br>I said, with a grin.

Kai- P.O.V

I stared straight at the teacher's shocked face, as the class erupted in laughter.  
>I got to my feet, flushed, and chucked a glare at the class. Who quieted down a bit.<br>Yui helped the teacher to his feet, and stood next to me.  
>"You're the new student, and the upgraded student- right?" The teacher asked calmly.<br>He was quite young- and QUITE handsome.  
>He offered me a seat behind a scowling boy with light brown hair.<br>Yui sat on the left of me.  
>The teacher decided on asking us some questions, so the class knew us better.<br>"So, do you girls play any sport?" He asked.  
>We both nodded.<br>"What kinds?" He pressed on.  
>Yui spoke before me.<br>"I like any kind of sport. It's rather enjoyable." She smiled, sweetly.  
>"Contact sports." I cheered.<br>The boy in front of me scoffed.  
>"But are you any good at it?"<br>I glared at him. Who the hell was this kid anyway. I stood up slowly, my anger forming a dark aura around me.  
>"For your INFORMATION kid. I'm the Aouremi clan's PRODGITY, THE HEIR! I've reached black belt THREE times, and I beat up 32 FULLY GROWN MEN this morning- and still had energy to run up four staircases. What do you think about that?" I told him.<br>He turned and smirked.  
>"I knew you were a weakling the moment I laid eyes on you. The Aouremi clan is only the 8th Martial arts clan in Japan. Nothing compared to MY clan, the Haninozuka's- who for a matter of fact are 4th ranked!"<br>I Leapt into the air in anger, and was about to drop-kick his head into the freaking ground- but for some reason, I was grabbed by the waist in mid-air and thrown, HARSHLY through a line of tables, and I smashed through the classroom window.  
>I jumped back into the- now REALLY MESSY- classroom a little dased.<br>Standing there, apologising was Yui.  
>The Haninozuka kid, and I exchanged looks.<br>The teacher however, was kind enough to send Yui and I to the PRINCIPAL.  
>OH MY GOD. WHY DIDN'T THE KID HAVE TO GO! HE STARTED IT.<br>Stupid teacher. YOU'RE NO LONGER HOT!

**R&R EVERYBODY!**

**-CAKE & SARI!**


	4. The Cosplay Café

**CHAPTER 4! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Paris P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>I opened the principals door to find Kai and that blonde girl who she went to class with, getting quite a lecture from Chairman Suoh.<br>All three turned to look at me as I stood there with a wave.  
>"Let me guess… Stirring up trouble again Ms Souku?" He guessed, looking at me with a bored expression.<br>"How did you know?" I asked sarcastically.  
>Kai smirked at me, and I returned the gesture.<br>I sat myself down next to her.  
>At that moment his phone rang, and he picked it up answering with a cheesy greeting.<br>"I see. Bring them up." He sighed, turning to face us.  
>"Yui, I see you were only trying to prevent Kai's actions- but you still shouldn't have thrown her. I hope you realise you're paying for damage repairs." He told her.<br>The blonde sulked her shoulders and nodded.  
>At that moment, a tall girl with dark skin, stormed in- with a short girl, who seemingly lost her temper.<br>"LET GO OF ME SARI. I WON'T HURT ANYONE. I'LL JUST TALK IT OUT THIS TIME!" She screamed.  
>"Woah, take a chill pill shorty." I laughed.<br>She shot me a glare.  
>"I AM VERY CHILL….. I mean- I am very chill." She ended, lowering her voice.<br>They both sat down on my right.  
>"All of the new students this year, why are you so rebellious?" He questioned sulking.<br>"Maybe this is a fan fiction." I laughed.  
>everyone gave me questioning looks.<br>"Never mind." I mumbled. Chairman Suoh stared out of the window sadly.  
>"Uh…. So what did you guys do?" Yui asked.<br>We all burst out in hysterics.  
>"I have a smart mouth." I giggled.<br>"I tried to beat up a Haninozuka!" Kai chuckled.  
>"ME TOO!" The short girl said, laughing.<br>"You mean the full of themselves martial arts clan that's ranked like 4th in Japan for it?" I asked.  
>They nodded.<br>"Ugh, I hate them." I said in disgust.  
>"Join the club." The dark skinned one muttered.<br>"THAT'S IT!" The chairman shouted, turning around with a HUGE grin.  
>"What's it?" Kai asked.<br>"A CLUB!" He exclaimed.  
>"Yeeaaaahhh?" The short one asked.<br>"YOU SHOULD FORM A CLUB OR SOMETHING! YOU'LL HAVE GREAT BONDS, and maybe you'll be happier here!" He Smiled, obviously proud of himself.  
>"Or we could NOT FORM A CLUB!" Kai sung with the same enthusiasm.<br>"We could! And we could PROMOTE ME!" The shorty said lost on fantasy.  
>"A Cake shop?" The tall one guessed.<br>"A CAFÉ!" The principal announced.  
>"If we do this… Do we get to skip first period?" I asked.<br>The principal contemplated.  
>"How about today isn't compulsory… It can just be… Your tour day- So you get to find where everything is?" The principal asked, a little nervous on us going back to class.<br>We all exchanged looks with a cheeky grin.  
>"Alright."<br>"Sounds like a plan."  
>"Let's do this thingo!"<br>"U-um… Okay…"  
>"Cool beans"<br>"Tacos."

Kai showed us this vacant room she found in the back building.  
>It had three spare rooms attached to it.<br>It was pretty friggen huge, I must say.  
>"So we're going for a café." Sari clarified, tapping her pen on a notepad.<br>"Well, how about Bitter-sweet Café for the name?" Kai suggested.  
>Sari wrote it down.<br>"So we've got, Dress up Café, Cake Café, The club Café, Café Mew-Mew, and Bitter-sweet Café." Sari told us.  
>"Café Mew-mew… Really?" Keki Asked with a laugh.<br>"How about Bunny Café? I'd love to do a Bunny girl Cosplay while waitressing." Kai said.  
>Sari smiled suddenly.<br>"OH! How about… Cosplay Café?" She grinned.  
>"I like it." Keki nodded.<br>"Yeah, it's not bad." Kai agreed. Yui nodded in approval.  
>"I guess it's better than Café Mew-mew." I smirked.<br>"Now we just need a slogan." Kai reminded us. We all groaned.  
>All was silent as we thought.<br>Yui sat up suddenly.  
>"I think I have one!" She smiled.<br>We all turned to her.  
>"Hit me." Kai said in monotone.<br>"Okay… Cosplay Café- Put a little sweetness in your day." She said hopefully.  
>"Awesome. That's the slogan taken care of!" Sari said jotting it down.<br>Kai pulled out her phone.  
>"I'll get some furniture and cooking stuff put in here." She said, dialling furiously.<p>

"So, what cosplays do we want to do?" Keki asked, taking the notebook from Sari.  
>"Okay, I want to do Bunny."<br>"Waitress"  
>"Maid."<br>"Assassins."  
>"Kitty!"<br>"Let's do a Tokyo Mew-mew one!"  
>"Scary."<br>"superheroes."  
>"Sailor Moon!"<br>"Can we Cosplay the Celestial spirits from Fairy tale?"  
>"Celebrity."<br>"Free for all!"  
>"Ninja!"<br>"Samurai!"  
>"Hot Dogs!"<br>"SEXY NUNS!"  
>"I second that!"<p>

So the room looked amazing.  
>We had lounges, chairs, tables, a proper kitchen, a slogan, and PAINTED WALLS.<br>They were now covered with cute Anime girls in hot cosplay.  
>We had installed bathrooms and things into the room too.<br>It was VERY fast work and it was all done by the end of the school week.  
>So basically, We had menus where you can select the girl you want, who will serve you're table for the rest of the day.<br>One room was our cosplay change room, which had our stylists in it.  
>And in the other, was the Kitchen area.<br>We decided, only on special days were we going to a different cosplay. We would mostly be doing Waitress Cosplay, and we take requests.  
>Ugh. I was stuck with the colour pink with my cosplays, because nobody else wanted it.<br>Yui was green,  
>Sari was red, brown or yellow,<br>Kai was Blue and Keki was purple.

We had just got back from sticking posters up around the school.  
>Oh the fun.<br>And we already had people lined up outside. Mostly boys, but there were some girls.  
>We were ready. Kai took a deep breath and opened the doors.<br>Now was the time to show what we could do, earn some money, and actually do something right.  
>We had no idea- though, that this whole Café was fates way of changing our futures forever.<br>Because, little did we know… Our lives were going to be flipped inside out and upside down.  
>By the most cliché thing ever.<p>

Love.

**PLZ R&R!**

**Lots of love!**  
><strong>Keki (Cake) &amp; Sari!<strong>


End file.
